The New Experiment
by Cougartooth
Summary: What If they were to add a male extra species into kirihoto's home with the other girls, well Smith wants to find out and the male monster has no idea.
1. Introductions

"What do you mean by another experiment Smith?"

"Oh just something on the girls living with Darling-kun" The agent said as she sipped on her coffee and instantly spat it out. "Th-this isn't even warm!"

"Smith! What is your experiment?"

"Well I would like to see what would happen if we added a male extra species into the home." She said with her usual grin.

"That is gonna be hard because there are hardly any male extra species coming in that aren't orcs or friendly."

"That's okay, I already found one that is friendly but not as sociable as many." She said as she got up and walked to the door.

"Alright I'll allow it."

She grinned and left the building.

"You're gonna like your residence, and plus you won't have to deal with so many humans harassing you and treating you like a mongrel Klein-san." Smith said as she looked at the extra species that sat next to her which was a white haired man with a tail of the same color, ears like a wolf that were half hidden by his shaggy hair, a pair of canines that slightly protruded from his upper lip, and claws that tapped on the arm rest of the vehicle.

"You promise they won't treat me like a dog like the last couple of host families right? Afterall I'm only half wolf not dog." He said looking in her direction as he slumped his head on the palm of his hand. He didn't much like the program as he had been treated as a pet by the past couple of host families he had stayed with, one even expecting him to eat from a bowl.

"We're here!" Smith exclaimed and stepped out first and opened the door for Klein, handing him his collapsible staff that he came with along with a duffle bag. They walked to the front of the home of Kimihito Kurusu. Seeing as how it was rather late the house seemed quite. Klein looked at the house and noticed 3 pairs of red eyes peering through the window of the attic and he tilted his head to the side and poked Smith's shoulder and asked "What was that in the window?"

"Oh you'll see in the morning."

The door to the home opened up and revealed a tired Kimihito and asked "If it is an answer for who I am going to marry, no I don't have an answer." He said and then looked to see Klein behind Smith and asked "Who is this?"

"This is your newest houseguest, and don't worry he won't cause any trouble like the rest."

" _Rest?"_ He thought to himself and was led in as he was still staring at the window he saw the eyes peering through.

"Alright, seeing as how I don't have a choice with you." He mumbled the last part and then said "One problem is we don't have an extra room."

"That isn't a problem as last time I had the workers here I had them build a room for our werewolf friend here. Anyways I'll talk to you some other time Darling, Buyyy!" Smith said as she hopped back into her car and took off.

Kimihito was slightly annoyed but then turned his attention to Klein and said "Welcome, but it may take me a while to find your room as we had to reconstruct yesterday when Miia and Centorea were..um..'cough' playing with me."

"I thought Smith said you were the only human here. Is that not true?" He asked as he slung his duffle bag onto the edge of his staff.

He sighed and gave the usual dumb expression when he would deal with the girls. He let out a sigh "Well yes that is true, but I am not alone as there are seven other extra species here and they're all, um how should I put it complicated. You'll probably see in the morning. Now where might it be?" He placed his hand on a wall and fell through as it was paper and saw an open door to a room that was full of trees and ambience lighting.

"Is that it?" Klein asked leaning forward to look into the room. "It looks just like the place where the agents found me." He said as he stepped over Kimihito and walked towards the room and looked up to see a ceiling that moved with real time.

"That is it. Anyways I take it you can settle in right?" He asked as he got back up and started going back to his room."

He nodded and went in the room, closing the door behind him. He observed the room and said "This is a very tall room, it may even be the size of the house." He looked at rock walls and saw a cliff on the back wall and said "That looks good enough." He saw a cloth for a hammock right next to the door and grabbed it. He tossed all his stuff up and began climbing.

Once up he was surprised to see that his cloth had been set up. He sighed and said "That is strange. What is this thread? It doesn't look like the same material as the be…" He jumped to the side when he saw a thread yanked upwards like the one on his bed. "Strange, guess I'll have to be vigilant." He laid in his hammock and took off his sweatshirt and used it as his blanket.

"Is it another rival?"

"Does it like to play games?!"

"Will it harm master?!"

Klein heard all these voices while he dreamed and felt a draft on his chest.

"It's chest is muscled. Hmmm."

"What about it's umm, 'cough' equipment?"

He felt something getting close to his crotch and rolled out of bed, realizing it to not be a dream he grabbed his staff and held it in one hand as it was at sword length. "What are you doing?" He asked as he saw the snake like woman blush. She bowed and then went back down and ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Another voice rang as Klein peeked over the edge, only to bump his head on something that was pushed up into his. He rubbed his head as he looked to see a pink haired girl rubbing her head.

"Um excuse me ma'am but what is with you and your lamia friend's inquisitive nature?" He asked as he rushed over to his duffle bag and threw on a black and red flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Oh, um so very sorry but we didn't know if you were a rival for master's affection. But you are the first male extra species to come here." Mero explained as she was lowered back down. Klein popped over the side and hopped down to the ground to see four girls around him.

"Greetings. We are sorry for telling Miia to check you like that." Centorea said as she bowed in apologies.

"No need, I understand but Kimihito said that there were seven of you and I've only seen you four and the Lamia, whom I assume is Miia." He said as he looked at the girls.

"Well you are right. This is Papi a harpy, Mero a mermaid, Suu a slime, Lala a Dullahan, and I am Centorea a proud member of the centaur race." She said proudly and the others looked to her like they have heard it every day. "As for the sixth, her name is Rachnera and she is an Arachne. She should be waking up soon enough." Centorea leaned down and said "You know our names, now what is yours?" Her chest forced Klein to the wall, which Centorea didn't notice as she was at eye level with him.

"Um… my name is Klein, and I am a werewolf." He said with a blush as he tried to squirm away but couldn't move. "And before you ask if I am going to bite anyone no I won't. I only become a raging beast when I am enraged beyond a bull's rage." He said as Centorea had opened her mouth to which he assumed was to ask that question. He started to go blue as she got closer.

"Oh…um alright, so long as you aren't a danger we won't mind." She said and blushed once she felt something moving between her cleavage and noticed that he was trying to squirm away. She stood up, raising him up and then backing up dropping him. "I am very sorry, I did not mean to…"

"It is… 'cough' alright. I just hope this doesn't happen often." He said while gasping for air. He stood back up, brushing dirt off his knees.

Papi ran up to him and asked "Want to play a game?!" She held a remote up to his face and he respectively shook his head. And was about to walk out of his room after they all left, and saw a white string around his wrist and watched as another fell and he was yanked up to the ceiling and into a hole in the wall.

"What the hell." He said as he awoke and was tied to a post in the attic with the thread he found earlier and saw a white hammock above him. "So this is what I found on my hammock."

"That is correct my little snowball." Klein looked to the voice which was across the room. He saw the same eyes he saw through the window on his arrival and watched as the eyes came out and were on a face and on top of a spider lower half. He saw her revealing top and started blushing and looked her in the eyes as not to be rude. "Ah so you are trying to be polite, such a gentleman." Rachnera said as she had popped out from the shadows. "Now how about you play my game." She said with an evil grin.

"Your Rachnera right?" He asked as he used his claws to cut the threads and he dropped down from the height he was tied to. "Also what game would you mean?" He asked crossing his arms and copying her grin as he knew what she meant.

She was stunned slightly, seeing her grin reflected back at her and she giggled and said "You are correct, and my games are more mature than those games that Papi plays. But I think I'll wait until you are comfortable around here. Anyways I am going to get some breakfast from Honey."

"Honey? Do you mean Kimihoto? Also I heard the others calling him master and I think I heard Miia call him Darling. What does this all mean?" He asked while rubbing his head confused.

"Well we are an expirement to see if interspecies marriage can be part of the laws." She said as she exited the attic and went to the second floor.

Klein nodded and said "So that's why there are so many of them here, but why am I here?" He shook his head and said "Best not to dwell on that." His stomach grumbled and he left the same way Rahcnera did, following the scent of food on the air.

After they had eaten Klein returned to his room as everyone else was about doing their daily routines and learned exactly what Rachnera walked when he saw Miia walk into her traps. "'Sigh' it is rather strange being treated this way. I think I might actually like it here." He let out a smile and walked over to his hammock and decided to relax for the rest of the day.


	2. Backround Story

"Klein! It has been two days." Miia said as she entered his room followed by Centorea and Mero to wake him up because no one had seen him for the past couple of days. "Darling says if you don't eat you'll wither away." All she could hear was the sound of heavy breathing. She popped up and saw that he was still asleep. She glared and said to herself "Where is a bucket?" She went back out to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket and filled it with water.

"What do you plan on doing with that?" Centorea asked as she watched Miia crawl upwards towards Klein. Centorea grabbed her tail and tried to stop her. As the fight continued Klein got up and yawned as he stepped forward he stepped into a web snare and was yanked back through the hole that Rachnera had yanked him through. A scream erupted as the bucket tipped upside down and fell onto Miia and Centorea.

"Not this again… isn't it early for this?" Klein said with a yawn. "I didn't even get to button up my shirt." He began to button up his shirt but was stopped by Rachnera.

"My my, Snowball it has been two days since you went to sleep, and so I took that as a sign that you are comfortable. So now how about a game?" Rachnera said with a sinister smile.

"Do you really have to call me snowball? Also can I eat something?" He asked, still lazing about.

"Wellllll, I guess we can go to get dinner." She said as she dragged him the whole way to the stairs, holding him up and dragging him the rest of the way. Once to the dining room almost everyone was already seated except for Centorea and Miia.

"I have a feeling this is gonna be daily isn't it?" He said as he cut the thread around his leg and sat at the table

"Rachnee-san, where are Mia and Cerea?" Kimihoto asked as he started cooking and Suu hopped out of the pot at him and Klein smiled as he found it amusing. Just then Miia and Centorea came through, soaked and popping into Suu's view they seemed to notice and charged up to the bathroom to dry themselves off and then to their rooms for new clothes. "Why are they soaked?"

"Oh they were trying to wake up Snowball here." Rachnera said as she pulled Klein into her cleavage and Klein blushed and wasn't squirming as it was his back.

"Again with Snowball?" He said as his blush reddened evenmore. He then tried to squirm away, but it was impossible as Rachnera loved to torment him like Kimihoto. She put her arms around him and wouldn't release him.

"Your hair is so soft. I don't think I can let go." She said as she set him back down on his seat.

After everyone finished dinner everyone was full. "The last time I ate like that was back in the forest." Klein said and noticed everyone was slumped over with full stomachs. Except Kimihoto who was washing the dishes.

"The forest, does that mean you didn't live with anyone?" Kimihoto asked as he was finishing up on the dishes.

"No I have been living by myself since my parents died. They were out to the city one day to sell pelts and they didn't come back as they had been mugged and stabbed to death by some thugs with silver knives. Then after that I was forced to leave our home as I couldn't pay any sorts of bills or anything because I was only a child. So I had no choice but to live in the forest and survive on instinct and every now and again I would find a good kill and bring it back, but one day I saved a family from being mauled by a bear. I tried to ask them if they were ok, but in my beastly state they ran in fear and must have reported it to someone because that is when I was found by Smith." He said as he did his best to retell without showing any emotions.

"But what about your host families before us?" Kimihito asked as he sat back down, intrigued now.

"Well I was with two before this one. The first would only allow in their backyard in a dog house, so that is when Smith popped by and I was out of their and into the next, which treated me even more like a pet. They gave me a bowl to eat from and would only allow me to sleep on a rug. But now I'm here and so far I am not being treated like a pet." He said as he leaned back and fell off of his stool and was caught by Rachnera's web.

"That is terrible. So they just judged you based-"

"Upon his appearance. I know that feeling too well." Rachnera spoke with a straight face and pulled him back up.

"Hmmm well I think it is time for me to go to sleep." Kimihoto said as he stood up and stretched.

"Master let me accompany you." Centorea said as she stood up and stumbled after Kimihoto.

"I want to accompany him too!" Miia said as she followed and then everyone else followed, except for Rachnera. A rumble followed as they all rolled down the hall in a fury.

"Rachnera were you with a host family before this one?" Klein asked as he stood up and walked over to the counter and looked around for some coffee as he noticed a coffee maker. "Would you like some coffee?" He asked, unaware of the effects she would gain from it.

"Yes I'll take one. And yes I was with a host family before I came here. They saw extra species on the TV and assumed that when they signed on they would get someone small adorable. But instead they got a large and terrifying Arachne." She said as Klein set down the cup of coffee in front of her. "And it seems like you were also treated badly because you looked like a canine, and seeing as how most families have pet dogs they assumed you were theirs." She said taking a drink of her coffee.

"You're probably right." He said into his cup and drank his coffee.

After the pot was empty Klein noticed that Rachnera seemed drunk and noticed she was looking at him devilishly. "You're not a lusty drunk are you? What was in that coffee and how come I don't feel drunk?" He went and read the package and saw nothing, so he then went to ask Kimihoto, but was snared by Rachnera. "What how do you keep…"

He was cut off when she made a shush motion and started dragging him away. They went to her room and there she said "You are someone who knows the pain of dealing with irresponsible humans who treat extra species as pets." She laid down in her hammock, holding Klein like a child does a teddy bear. She then fell asleep and Klein sighed.

"So she is one of those kind of drunks. As long as I don't get suffocated by her or…" He cut himself off as his face blushed and he decided to go to sleep.

Rachnera awoke with a yawn and she got out of her hammock, forgetting about Klein. She dropped her top and noticed Klein as soon as her top hit the ground. She then grabbed her white shirt that wasn't as revealing and quickly put it on wondering whether or not she did what she thought she had done, but saw that he still had his clothing on so she released a sigh.

Klein then woke up and noticed that his feet were still tied and saw that Rachnera was up and changing. He blushed as he had seen her breasts, and he laid back down, pretending to still be asleep. "It's ok Snowball, I know you aren't asleep. But you were naughty so I must punish you." She said with an evil grin.

"Is this what you had in mind for a game?" Klein asked as his arms and legs were being restrained as well as his tail.

"Maybe…" She giggled and went up to him and said "You're also the first werewolf that I have tested on so it is fun to me. She then noticed his claws and restrained them. She then unbuttoned his shirt and walked her fingers up his chest. He blushed redder than before and then he got himself under control and then Rachnera undid her own shirt and snuggled right up against him whispering into his ear "Plus it has been a while since I practiced on a male."

After a couple hours Rachnera released him and she laid back into her hammock. _'I think I have a good feeling about him.'_ She blushed as she watched him leave.

Once downstairs he saw all the girls at the table and asked "What happens when you give Rachnera coffee?" He laid his head on the table as he was exhausted.

"Um…last time she got drunk. Apparently Arachne get drunk on caffeine." Miia said and then asked "Why?"

"I might have brewed myself some to wake myself up and asked her if she wanted any and then she used me like a teddy bear." He said as he felt his hair and said "I think it was because of my hair." He lied purposefully seeing as how he figured no one heard his story.

Miia placed her hand on his hair and said "It is…so…soft!" She then hugged his head. Centorea walked over to him and pried Miia off of him.

"Surely it isn't that soft…" She said as she placed her hand on his hair and then she hugged his head and held him up and was suffocating him between her cleavage. "It is incredibly soft!" She yelled as Klein had squirmed out.

"Air!" Klein gasped as he took air back into his lungs. He backed into a corner as he was surrounded by Miia and Centorea.

Kimihito walked in and asked "Who's hungry?" He took out all the tools to cook breakfast. Everyone sat down and Klein was able to relax finally.


	3. Beast Within

Klein had passed out in the hallway to the kitchen after he had been playing games with Papi and Suu for the whole morning. "Very exhausting games. And then I have to worry about the others trying to smother me over my hair." He said as he got up and was rubbing his head and saw that his hair was starting to shed. "Oh dammit all. I need to take a bath." He got up and put his hair in the trash and went ahead and began his trip to the bath.

"Klein where are you going? Would you give me a hug?" Centorea asked and Klein grimaced and continued walking.

"No I think I'd like to not be smothered." His hair on his tail had also started shedding and he didn't realize that he was leaving a trail of fur.

"Hmm what's this?" Miia asked as she picked up some shedded fur and felt it.

"What is it Miia?" Mero asked as she tried to peak into Miia's hand.

"It is white fur, which means that our wolf friend is shedding." She said and she and Mero got an evil look "Maybe we should follow him."

"Indeed, maybe with all his shedding fur we could make everyone a nice coat." Mero said as she rubbed her face against the soft fur.

"Anyone in here?" Klein asked as he knocked on the door to the bathroom. He stepped in, seeing no one he then placed his clothing onto a rack and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then started the shower and began using a brush on his head to remove any dry fur. What he didn't realize was that he forgot to lock the door.

Miia put her ear to the door and heard the shower running and Mero asked "Are you sure this is alright?"

"It should be just fine. It will be just like with Darling." She said with her usual grin and began to turn the knob slowly. "Think of it as a tragedy, if you can." She whispered the last part.

Mero gleamed with joy as she thought of that and a tragedy played in her head. "Oh Master will misinterpret what is going on and I will be forced to leave and return home!"

"You know sometimes you scare me." Miia said as she opened the door and saw theat Klein had his ears pressed to his head as he was rubbing the fur off. "I don't think he can hear us." She whispered and pushed Mero over to the shower and had her place a piece of cloth over the drain to catch the hair. She looked up to see that his eyes were closed and she also saw something else that made her become redder than a steamed lobster. "Mero what's the problem?" She asked as Mero had crawled backwards as fast as she could.

"I saw more than I should have…" She held her head down in shame and Miia was giggling when she noticed that Klein turned off the shower, but didn't turn around. Miia was slightly startled but noticed that he was turning on the bath. She released a sigh as soon as he stepped into the bath, submerging himself.

"You do realize I can smell you two right." He said as he turned his head and exchanged a cold glance at the two with his red eyes. Miia and Mero screamed and ran out in embarrassment. "These girls are very strange. I swear these girls are gonna kill me." He said as he stepped out of the tub after washing the shedding fur from his tail. He put on his shorts and his shirt, not buttoning it up and went back down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"I'm home." Kimihito's voice sounded through the house. Klein watched as Kimihoto came in followed by the girls all calling him their nickname for him. Klein stepped back as to not be trampled, but the opposite happened as he got caught in the tumble of all the girls rolling down the hallway. They were all dog piled, with Klein underneath and being smothered.

"Is this how you feel often?" He asked Kimihito as he was trying his best to squirm out.

"To be honest I am glad there is someone else who experiences this." He chuckled as he set the groceries in the fridge.

"That's cold." He said as his face was pushed down by Centorea who was the first to get up and then followed by everyone else. "Is this what a rug feels like?" He said sarcastically as he was pulled out from underneath everyone by Rachnera.

"Now now Snowball you should be more careful." Rachnera said as she was pulling him up, but didn't realize that his shirt was caught by Papi's talons and his shirt ripped off. Kimihito poked his stomach feeling for muscles.

"I think I need to go to the gym." Kimihito mumbled to himself and the girls all sat down.

"Ugh damn. I guess I need to get a new shirt, but the rest of mine are in the wash. Hmmm." He said as he thought of what to do.

"Don't worry I'll make you one Snowball." Rachnera said as she was looking at his ripped shirt for measurements and begin making one.

"When will it be-" He was interrupted by a white silk shirt that was around him and he buttoned it up.

"Now." She said as she sat down at the table and asked "What's for lunch Honey?"

"Um actually Klein has requested if he could cook and see if we liked some American dishes." He said as Klein walked over to the cabinets and began grabbing utensils and such.

"What are you gonna cook?" Centorea asked as she hoped he realized that she was a vegetarian.

"Well for vegetarian dishes my parents taught me how to make a fruit salad and also carrot macaroni and cheese. As for meat dishes my father used to teach me how to grill some spare ribs and also venison with potatoes." He said as he grabbed the ingredients he needed and started whipping food together.

"Um what's venison?" Papi asked for everyone who didn't know what exactly it was.

"Venison is the meat that comes from deer, but its taste not only depends on the deer but also how you prepare it." He said as he was putting seasonings on the venison and had put the pork in the oven below the macaroni.

"Alright everything is done, so now dig in." Everyone took a bite of what they wanted and everyone showed an expression filled with joy and flavor. "Is it good?" He asked with slight anticipation.

"This macaroni is amazing, the cheese melted perfectly, and the carrots properly cooked!" Centorea said as she was devouring her plate.

"PAPI LOVES RIBS!" Papi exclaimed as she teared into the ribs.

"Meat and potatoes taste so well together!" Rachnera said as she was gnawing on the venison.

Everyone was enjoying their food and after they finished Klein was washing the dishes and heard a knock at the door and was listening as Smith and Kimihito were talking. "Darling-Kun take this tranquilizer, because it is gonna be a full moon tonight, you need to worry about Klein as he usually transforms into a brute when his testosterone builds up and usually resets after 48 hours. However because of a full moon it does not reset and his testosterone increases even more. The only way to stop him is to sedate him with tranquilizer or to calm him down as it builds up. Also let no harm happen to him as when experiences pain it will increase more than just being annoyed."

"Alright, but I don't think that'll happen as the girls all like to use him as a cuddle thing thanks to his fur." He chuckled, and Smith did the same thing. Klein was finishing up when he accidently cut his forearm on a knife.

"God dammit. It is deep too." He said as he poked it and winced in pain. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the wound and he then went back to his room.

"Oh Snowball." Rachnera's voice sounded above him. Klein looked up to see Rachnera crawling down the wall. "Now how's about we…" She stopped herself when she noticed the reddening cloth around his forearm. "What happened to your arm?" She asked as she stepped onto the ground.

"Oh uh I just spilled some ketchup on myself." He lied as she walked over and put her face in front of his.

"Now now, you know you can't hide anything from me Snowball." She saidas she poked him and he winced. "Now why don't we get Honey to fix you're wound?" She said as she was unwrapping his wound.

"I can't. And before you ask why it is the full moon tonight. And the only way I transform into a raging beast is when my testosterone is up very high. It usually resets after 48 hours, but because it is a full moon my testosterone doubles when I become angered, but it is worse when I am hurt so I must take care of this by myself." He said as he pulled away and wrapped the cloth back around after noticing that fur was growing around the wound.

"Oh alright, but just know that if you become a beast I'll be able to prevent you from hurting anyone. Also because you were dishonest I must punish you." She said with an evil smile and dragged him up to the attic. Once up there she wrapped web around his wound and said "Now we don't have to worry about that." She strung him upside down and then tied his hands behind his back and she pulled him up to where his head was at her chest.

"I think I'm starting to feel high." He said as his blood was rushing to his head.

"Then this should be even more fun for you." She said, taking her top off and started to lick Klein's stomach.

He chuckled and said "That tickles…" He then gritted his teeth as she moved down towards his head. As she got to his neck he was blushing redder than a polished apple. She then noticed his ears twitching and tickling her breasts.

"Hmm so… you want to play along." She said seductively and began nipping on the tips of his ears.

"Now…that is… rather nice." He said as he had an itch on his ears because of a couple of fleas.

After Rachnera had let him down Klein went to go back down stairs. On the ladder he slipped and he whacked his head on the floor and he said "Ow. Why is it that this happens every full moon?" He then stood back up and watched as moor fur was growing on his arms. "Dammit all one more blow like that and I'll definitely be transforming." He sighed and then went down the stairs and rubbed the back of his head.

"No Miia Master is sleeping!" Centorea's voice rang down the stairs.

"But I need to heat up!" Miia's voice rang after and then a rumble was heard as they tumbled down the stairs, rolling right over Klein.

"Oh no…" He said with worry as a hoof came straight for him. He felt fur growing all over his legs and back. He started making feral noises and started growing in muscle mass.

"Huh, what was… uh-oh! Klein are you alright?!" Centorea asked as she reached down to him, as he was in a fetal position.

"Is something wrong with-" Miia was asking but was cut off as she heard a roar and a white wolf's head popped into their faces.

"Run!" Centorea said as she grabbed Miia and ran up the stairs. A howl sounded throught the house and all the girls awoke from their slumber. Papi came out of her room first and saw Centorea and Miia running towards her. Centorea grabbed Papi and said "Papi why are you up?!"

"Papi heard a sound and then wanted to go see what it was." She said as she watched in fear as the white wolf jumped from the wall to the floor. "What is that?!" She screamed in terror.

"That is Klein!" Miia said as they passed Suu. "Suu become a wall!" She yelled, hoping it would stop their pursuer. Suu did as told but to no avail as Klein lunged right through Suu and past the girls and skidded right into the door to Kimihito's room. The door opened to reveal a tired Kimihito who soon became fearful as Klein roared in his face. All the sudden his arms and legs were restrained by webbing and he turned to bite the web off, but his mouth was then webbed.

"Honey the sedative!" Rachnera said as Klein was starting to break the restraints.

"Right." Kimihito said as he grabbed the sedative and was about to inject it, but was thrown to the wall by Klein's tail. He then broke the restraints and was about to go towards Rachnera who he knew was the one who restrained him. Suu wrapped around his tail and leg, holding his leg in place, followed by Miia constricting his arms, Centorea who sat on him, and then Papi and Mero who held his head down. Kimihito got back up and grabbed the sedative. He jabbed the sedative into Klein's neck and everyone was getting thrown off as he got back up. He was about to swipe at Kimihito, but was held back as he was transforming back to normal. He transformed completely back and fell to his knees holding his head. He asked "Uh what happened?" He saw everyone surround him.

"You went berserk." Kimihito said as he sat down from exhaustion.

"Oh I am so very sorry. To all of you. If there is anything I can do I'll do it." He said as he bowed in apologies. Kimihito was about to speak when he saw the girls all look at him in an evil way and then he remembered that the full moon also affected them. He took his chance and made a break for it.

"Well there is one thing." Centorea said as they all moved around him.

"I hope this doesn't happen often." Klein said with a blush as he was being laid on by all the girls in the hallway.


	4. Caught In The Cold

"God damn Smith, having the workers make it like outside." Klein said with a sneeze as it was snowing in his room. "My sweater is in the laundry and I don't have a jacket. Maybe if I were to… No, don't need to put anyone in danger." He said as he was thinking of scratching himself to grow some fur around the wound.

"Oh Snowball- Oh it's snowing in here." Rachnera said as she walked in from her hole in the wall with a jacket on. "Fits your color." She said giggling.

"Right now I don't find it amusing." He said shivering and wrapping his tail around himself.

"Hmm well I guess I could help you with your shivering." She said as she grabbed him and held him in her bosom.

"Although this is warm I don't think I can go around like this." He said with a blush.

"Oh why not. I'll keep you warm and you can keep your soft head against my breasts." She said as she started climbing up the wall and into the attic. She unzipped her jacket, dropping Klein and said "I guess you'll have to stay here until Smith sends the remodelers.

"Something tells me I'd be suffering from insomnia until then." He said and walked over to the trapdoor down.

"Aww. You are right though." She said as she sighed.

Klein walked downstairs and said "Kimihito I need you to bring me to the nearest clothing store. I need to pick out some new clothing."

"Alright I was just about to go out to get everyone some winter clothing." He said as he was putting on his own coat.

"Master I'll go with you to help bring the clothing back." Centorea said as she walked out.

"As will I sir." Mero said as she rolled her way over.

"Hold on." Klein said as he noticed that the ground was covered in snow. "Luckily it isn't a full moon so I can go ahead and do this." He said as he scratched the underside and sides of his feet, causing fur to grow around them. "Ow dammit!" He said as he set his feet into his sandals.

"Um… That doesn't seem like it is too comfortable." Centorea said as she and the others looked at Klein in awe.

"Well it only stings for a couple minutes until the skin heals." He said and stepped out into the snow and then they were off.

Once at the store Kimihito was at the counter getting clothes for everyone that didn't come with them. Everyone else was trying on jackets, luckily it was an extra species store and they had clothing for all species.

"Let's see, do they have anything that is flannel. Hmmm." Klein said as he was browsing the men's area for what he wanted.

"Miss Centorea they have horse blankets over here." Mero said as she was looking for the goth loli style of clothing she always wore.

"Will that fit though?" She wondered as she tried it on and was glad that it fit onto her horse part of her body. "Now just for my upper body. Hmmm." She said as she looked for jackets that would fit over her breasts.

"Oh now that looks nice!" Klein exclaimed as he found a thick flannel jacket with a furry trim and a fleece inside. He tried it on and sighed with the warmth it was giving him.

"Mister Klein that looks rather suiting for you." Mero said with glee as Centorea walked up with a jacket that fit her just barely.

"Now how do we look?" Centorea asked as she held her hands behind her back to show the detail of the tight parka she wore, revealing her cleavage and Mero wore a parka in her style that also revealed her cleavage.

"Umm 'cough' you both look like fitting to your outfits." He said with a dark blush and walked up to the register with the girls as the women behind the counter brought out what Kimihito asked for. He saw Mero and Centorea and had a darker blush than Klein.

"Hmmm looks like they are finishing up, looks like it is time to stir up some fun. Kikiki." A voice giggled and took a random stroller and pushed it down the hill.

After Kimihito bought everything they all went outside and noticed the snow picking up and becoming a blizzard. "We should probably stick together." Kimihito said as he was pushing Mero. All of a sudden a stroller was rolling down the hill towards the road.

"We need to stop that stroller or else many people will die!" Klein said as he chased after it.

"Wait Klein!" Kirihito exclaimed as Klein ran after the stroller.

"Master bring Mero and the clothing home, we will catch up shortly." Centorea said as she too chased after the stroller.

Klein was about to say something when the blizzard kicked into full gear and he couldn't pursue them as he was pushing Mero.

Once close enough Klein grabbed onto the stroller and put slammed the heels of his sandals into the snow, trying to stop it. Once stopped he sighed in relief and said "Now we are- What the there is no child in here!" He saw Centorea trying to stop but she slid into the middle of the road.

"Oh no this isn't good." She said as she looked around and was stunned when a pair of high beams hit her.

"Centorea look out!" Klein shouted as he pushed her out of the way and was hit by the car that was coming towards them. He did a side flip and it seemed to be forever until he hit the ground.

Centorea had slipped and fell to her knees with the push and watched Klein do a flip. "Klein!" She ran over to him and though he was gone until he let out a large exhale of breath.

"Son of a bitch! There was nothing in that stroller." He said as he went to stand up and looked at his left leg, noticing it to be bent in two areas and he watched as his jeans and the snow reddened. "Oh no this isn't good. Ow!" He said as he touched his leg.

"Klein yo-your leg is broken, what do we do?!" She exclaimed with her hand over her mouth. "This is all my fault." She let a couple tears drop as she was sad that he got hurt because of her.

"No it is 'cough' not your fault. 'cough' Someone pushed that stroller down the hill, and it is my fault for not realizing there was no child in it." He said as he coughed up some blood and sat up. "The only way my leg can properly 'cough' heal is if the bones are put back into place. Now I need you to do two favors for me. First drag me out of the street and second is I need you to pull by bones back into place. Please."

"But won't tha-"

"Please. Before I start drifting in and out of consciousness."

"Alright." She said as she grabbed his arms and dragged him into an alley with a barrel that was on fire. _'This looks like he will be in a lot of pain, but he said if his bones are in place he will be able to heal.'_ She thought and she ripped off the bottom part of his left pant leg and said "Here bite on this."

"Alright just give a count down before you yank on my leg." He said as he bit onto the rolled up piece of fabric.

"Alright." She grabbed onto his foot. "3…2…1!" She yanked hard as Klein grabbed onto a pipe on the building and was biting on the fabric. Once done Klein got rid of the fabric and rolled up his pant leg to see that his leg was straight and that there were a couple holes in his skin where bones came out. "It looks better." Centorea said with a small grin trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah but I think I'm going to go ahead and pass out." He said as he was shivering due to his back being slightly soaked from the snow that melted on his jacket.

"Klein you can't or else you'll get hypothermia. Here you shall share my jacket." She said unzipping her jacket and grabbing Klein.

"Wait if I do you could also get cold."

"Then um… remove your jacket and shirt." She said starting to blush slightly.

"Um alright, but are you sure?" He asked as he unzipped his jacket.

"Yes I-I am sure." She said and grabbed him and put him inside her jacket.

"Centorea! Klein!" Multiple voices sounded as the storm had ended and it was dusk. Centorea woke up from Klein's ears tickling her cheek, moving from the sounds. She then unzipped her jacket and let Klein down.

"Ugh it's cold, but also it feels great not to be burning up." He said and looked to his leg to see that his skin was still growing back together and his bones were almost mended. "I hate to ask another favor but I need your help to walk." He said as he struggled to stand.

"Alright give me your arm." She said holding his right arm as it was his left leg that broke. They then walked out of the alley to see everyone following the trail of blood that Klein left behind. "Master! We are so glad to see you!" She said with glee.

"Indeed 'cough'. Oh hell my insides still haven't healed." He said as he held his left hand over his mouth and saw the blood in it.

"Oh my sir Klein are you alright?" Mero asked as the others were also wondering the same thing. Miia was creeped out and squealed from the sight of blood.

"Nothing a few more hours or days won't fix." He said as he coughed up some more blood. "But let's hurry up and get back as I don't feel like freezing." He said as his jacket and shirt were still drying.

"Klein what happened?" Kimihito asked as he came over to help Centorea transport Klein back home.

"That stroller that we chased, it was empty. Centorea was trying to come to a halt but skidded to the middle of the road and I pushed her out of the way just in time as the car hit me instead. Also another thing that caused this was that the stroller was most definitely pushed by someone." He said with a glare as he was looking where the stroller came from.

"But who?"

"That is what I am trying to figure out." Klein said

"Kihihi, that's right but you may return home my toys. I was hoping for some tragedy, but I guess that won't be happening." The voice said from a rooftop.

Once back home Klein had come down with a cold and was sitting on the couch as his room was being worked on.

"So sorry Klein, but I forgot to exclude the weather simulator." Smith said as she sat down across from him.

"You are lucky I don't hold gr-gr-'achoo' grudges." He said, sniffling afterwards.

"Now now, don't get mad because Miia is making you soup." She said with innocence. Klein grimaced as he had tried her cooking before.

"Don't feel bad Klein, we all taste tested it." Kimihito said as everyone was slumped over with stomach aches.


	5. Bad Memories

"Good he is asleep. Let's see if we can't stur up any troubling memories. Hmmm ah there's one. Kikiki." The voice from the stroller incident spoke and then disappeared.

" _Tiny child. You think you can steal from our band of orcs."_ Klein heard as he tossed and turned on his hammock. _"For this we shall brake your legs and toss you to the bear!"_

"No…please…I'll…give…it back." He mumbled as he arched his back at the memories of his dream.

" _You survived the bear, then I guess we have no choice but to hunt you down!"_ The orc voice spoke. Klein then awoke, thinking himself still in the dream. In his vision he came upon his small camp which was destroyed and found that his friend wolf was wounded.

"No, don't worry I'll save you." He said to his vision then he was thrown back and watched as his friend wolf was being put into even more pain and was forced to watch. "No stop!" He said.

" _What are you gonna do small child Wewewewe!"_ The orc said as he turned to Klein who was a child in his vision.

"I said NO!" He shouted as he transformed in his vision and in real life. In his vision the orcs cowered and ran as he tore into half of them, spilling their blood everywhere. He then roared as he chased the orcs.

Papi was sneaking down to the kitchen with Miia as they went to get a couple of midnight snacks. Once to the fridge they started to hear speaking and then other noises coming from Klein's room.

"What was that?" Papi said as she was eating a bag of cookies.

"Sounded like that is coming from Klein's room. Let's check on him." Miia said as she slithered over to the door to Klein's room.

"Oh, looks like visitors…" The voice said as she slipped from a tree in Klein's room as he bumped into it. The figures hood fell off to reveal a greater devil. "Oh no." She said as she was looking around for Klein and couldn't see him. "That isn't good, might be time to go back up." She said and flew back up, but on her way up Klein jumped from the branch she was on and pinned her to the ground. In his vision he saw the orc that had tortured him.

Miia and Papi poked their heads in to see this and squealed in fear as Klein jumped towards them, closing the door behind them. They flew and slithered into the trees before Klein could recover from his tumble into his door.

' _Where did Papi go?'_ Miia thought as she looked around for the harpy. She then watched as Klein walked over to the devil getting up. _'Who is she and how did she get in here?!'_ She thought and screamed as Klein slammed his clawed hand into a tree trunk where the devil's head was before she ducked.

"No no no, how did I get involved in this I only brought the dream out. You haven't even harmed anyone yet." She said as she was backing up into a tree and Klein was about to tear her throat out until Miia threw a pinecone at him, striking him in the back of the head. He looked to Miia, his red eyes glowing with anger as this was playing out like his vision. In the vision he saw a group of orcs throwing rocks at him from their outpost towers.

"Run while you can!" Miia shouted to the devil.

"Thanks. _Sucker_." She mumbled the last part and ran out through the door and out the front door.

Miia slid down from the tree as Klein went up into the trees opposite and was fighting many things in his vision. "I think he is asleep or else he'd be coming after me." She said as she watched Klein slice through air and shrubs and finally he stopped when he ran up to Miia who held her hands up. When she parted her arms she saw him looking down at her in awe and also woefulness.

Through Kleins eyes he saw as his friend wolf turned into a person as his claws went through her. In his mind he was thinking _'What have I done?!'_ He then fell to his knees and let out a long and sad howl. He then reverted back to his normal self and fell forward onto Miia's tail saying in his sleep "I'm sorry…Michelle…I wish…this didn't…have to…happen."

" _It's okay Klein you couldn't control your anger. I forgive you and hope that you will keep on living for both of us. Promise me."_

"But."

" _Promise me!"_

"I…promise." He said and laid in front of his friend for her last few breaths. Tears fell from his eyes and Miia was wondering what kind of dream he was having.

"Klein wake up. Wake up." Miia kept repeating the term and eventually Klein awoke with a start.

"I had the worst nightmare ever. And what happened to my clothes." He asked as he looked at his tattered shorts and shirt. He then saw Miia with a hint of fear and asked "Did I do anything?"

"You don't remember?" She asked

"Not a thing. Just a memory." He said trying to shake it all out of his head.

"Well go back to sleep and then you can explain." She said as she helped him up.

"Alright." He said and went back to sleep.

"Now where is Papi?" Miia asked and noticed that Papi was sleeping on a branch. A vein popped and she pulled Papi down by her foot and they began to get into a fight.

The next morning Klein sat groggily on the couch as Miia walked in and said "Klein do you have time to talk about your dream?"

"Yes. So where do I begin. I just started to dream about when I was back in the woods with my best friend who was a shapeshifter named Michelle who would always take the form of a wolf. Anyway one day I went out to go and steal some medicine from the nearby orcs to treat a wound she got from a trap. But I was caught and the orcs tried to feed me to a bear at first, but after that failed they beat me and when I ran back to my and Michelle's little camp they found her and beat on her. That was the first time I transformed and when I did I had a lust for revenge and I slaughtered more than half of the orc tribe. As I was about to move on and run my claws through an orc she was tossed in front of them and I ended up stabbing her by mistake and even in wolf form I knew she was my best friend and I wailed for a long time as I watched her transform I also reverted back to myself and I made her a promise that I would continue to live for her and myself." As he told his sad story he let a couple tears drop and wiped them away immediately. Then he felt an embrace by Miia.

"I am sorry to hear that and I'm sure that she is smiling on you for living." She said as she then let go and said "Forgive me for not understanding as I have never had anything like this."

"You don't need to apologize. My past is a long and painful one, but you don't need to feel sorry for me." He said and then gave a quizzical look and then said "But one thing that puts me in awe is that I have no idea how this dream resurfaced after so long."

"I think I know how. I saw you were about to kill a teen with horns which can only mean a devil." Miia said as she remembered

"That makes sense, but where did she go and will she return is what I am wondering." He said and went back to his room.

"Now were you planning on hurting my Honey or my Snowball?" Rachnera asked the devil that she had captured fleeing the house. She had her arms and legs tied together behind her back aswell as her tail and wings tied. She also had thread around her breasts and stomach as well as her crotch.

"No not that human, but the wolf. I was only looking for funnn!" She said as Rachnera tightened up on the thread.

"Alright then now are there any others that want to do him harm?" She asked

"Not that I know of." She said

"Alright now be on your way." Rachnera said and with that she let the demon on her way.

Klein popped his head up through the trapdoor and asked "Who was that you had up here?" He asked as he climbed up and saw Rachnera's back as she was putting on her white short top.

"Oh I don't know what you're talking about Snowball." She said innocently as she turned around.

"Then who screamed?" He asked as he sat in the trap doorway

"Oh you heard that? Well that was um an intruder." She said walking over to him and grabbing his leg with her web. "Now what did she do to you?" She asked giving him an evil grin, intending to play a game with him regardless of whether he told her or not.

"She caused me to relive a memory from very long ago, and a painful one at that." He said and with that Rachnera hugged him between her breasts.

"Awww my poor Snowball. I think I have a remedy." She said as she was walking towards her hammock.

"Oh and what would that be?" He asked with a blush starting to appear.

"Oh well I have been awake for the night and so I think you should help me sleep, afterall you did cause me to lose sleep with all the noise you were making." She said and plopped down in her hammock along with Klein who went along with it.

' _This isn't so bad, I mean I'm not hanging upside down or being engaged in other things.'_ He thought and then went to sleep.


	6. Nothing Says Tropical More than,Pirates?

Klein yawned as he sat up from his hammock only to see that the wall next to him was crumbling. "Uh oh." He said and rolled off of his little cliff and ran over to the door. "What the hell?" He said as he watched the rock wall come tumbling down along with the outer wall.

"What's going on in here?" Kimihito asked as he stepped in, followed by everyone else.

"Darling-kun, sorry for the short notice but we are expanding on Klein's room for when he transforms." Smith said as she walked in on top of the rubble.

"Not much a short notice as much as a sudden outburst." Kimihito mumbled and stood to the side as construction workers ran by him. "And where are they going?" He asked.

"They are werewolf proofing everyone's rooms, so as they do so because of the winter conditions we are sending you on a cruise for a week." She said holding up 9 tickets.

"What's the catch?" Kimihito asked with his arms crossed

"Oh just a new cruise line made up of extra species looking to show some people some fun.

"Darling! Don't pry it is a romantic cruise! Dancing, gourmet food, and romance." Miia said, her voice getting lower as the sentence extended.

"Right, now once you're packed we have the transportation waiting for you." She said and gave everyone a ticket.

Once everyone had packed everyone had gotten into their assigned vehicles, with no room for Klein in Smith's car so he road upfront of the truck with Miia, Rachnera, and Centorea in the back.

"Oh Snowball why don't you give me some coffee?" Rachnera said melodically.

"I would as long as I wasn't tied up later." He said as he drank his coffee in silence, only hearing Rachnera sigh in sadness. "Also we are coming up on the cruise ship so you can have all the caffeine you want." He added as the luxurious cruise ship came into view that was white with a beige trim.

Once the truck came to a stop they were greeted by a pair of female minotaurs in white bellhop uniforms, one with long black hair and the other with braided blonde hair who both said "Welcome to the S.S Reef Shark, please enjoy your stay."

"Sure is bright out here." Centorea said, placing a hand over her eyes.

"The captain made sure to pick a spot that would be great for every extraspecies." One of the minotaurs said as they were both bringing everyone's, that arrived to a luggage cart in the lobby.

"Welcome aboard our humble ship. Now while we wait for your friends to arrive I'll have these two show you to your quarters and then you can enjoy the ship's luxuries." The perky manager, who was an eel mermaid said from behind her desk.

"What is taking them so long?" Miia asked with a small tone of worry.

"Well, knowing Smith I'd say they are at their fourth coffee stop." Klein said as he followed the minotaurs.

"This first room is for you miss Centorea." The black haired one said opening the door to reveal a large and spacious penthouse room.

"Wo. This must be a mistake." She said looking to the minotaur.

"No, no mistake we need to make sure that the rooms are well suited for future guests." She said and then had the others follow. "And this is your room mister Klein, we made sure to make it to your likings." She opened the door to reveal a large room with palm trees and a glass paneled roof along with many tropical flowers.

"Now this is living tropical!" He said with a smirk and then plopped down into a hammock.

"And the room up next is yours miss Rachnera." The blonde Minotaur said opening up the next room to show a classical looking room.

"Oh Snowball we have neighboring rooms!" She said peeking her head into his door. "Where did you go?" She wondered and saw the door at the back of the room close just as she entered. She closed the door behind her, hearing the minotaur show Miia her room. She walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Klein in his boxers.

"Um…could you perhaps close the door?" He asked with a bright blush.

"Oh Snowball, you know I've seen you like this before." She said as she began closing the door.

"Well if I recall I was wearing jeans-oh I think I know." He said giving off a dumb face like Kimihito usually does. He changed into some white with thin green plaid style lines swim trunks and a purple floral button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. "Now then I'm gonna see what they have behind the bar." He said and then remembered that his dad and mom would always talk about the tropical life and the drinks as well as the fun times. He left his room and went out to the main deck and up to the bar to see a fish man behind the counter.

"What'll it be?" He asked as he leaned on the counter as Klein sat on a bar stool.

"How about some rum with a hint of coconut?" He asked as he scatched his chin looking at the sign behind the counter.

"Coming right up." The bartender said as he placed a cocnut on the counter, cutting it in half, pouring some rum into one of the halves and then putting a little umbrella in it. "There ya go."

"Thankyou." He said and walked away and sat in a lawn chair by the pool, sipping his rum and he looked over when he heard voices and saw that everyone else had arrived. "Hey guys, you're gonna love it!" He said.

"What got into him, he's never like this at home." KImihito said with his usual face.

"Well seeing as how it is warmer here and also the fact he loves everything tropical, 'cough' werewolves act more joyful in warm weather." Smith said as she helped grab the bags and then got back in her car. "Now see you in a week or more Darling –kun." She said as she sped off.

"Did she just say more?" He asked himself as the female minotaurs grabbed everyone's luggage and brought it to everyone's room.

"Ah this rum is good. I can see why dad used to talk about rum so much." Klein said as he was on his eighth cup and was developing a line going across his face.

"Snowball, what is that you're drinking?" Rachnera asked as she walked up from the side of the ship with a large red sea bream.

"Ah, it's just some rum. Wow that is a huge red bream!" He said in his drunken state and giving a slight chuckle.

"How many cups have you had?" She asked leaning down to eye level.

He finished his current cup and was counting his fingers and dropped the coconut shell, not realizing it. "Oh about nine, soon to be ten." He said standing up and instantly fell down laughing.

"Now you'll hurt yourself if you try to walk. Why don't I get you a cup of tea? And maybe one for myself." She said as she went over to the bar and got two cups of tea.

"I got it." He said as he reached inside his shirt, searching for his collapsible staff and extended it so that he could walk. He leaned on it and sat back down as Rachnera came back.

"Here you go Snowball. And also for me." She said handing him a cup and she drank hers starting to get a slight buzz. "Now let me catch up." She said as she gulped the tea. "Luckily I grabbed the bottle." She said pouring some more for herself. She looked over to where Klein was and didn't notice that he went under the chair after grabbing the bottle of rum. "Where'd you go now? Well I'll probably find out soon." She said and Mero rolled over.

"Hello miss Rachnera! What are you doing here?" She asked as she hopped into the chair which Klein was under. "Where is mister Klein?" She asked

"Somewhere around, why?" She asked starting to get a faint red line across her face.

"Well he isn't with everyone else, and also he is acting strange." She said

"Now that you mention it he is acting weird." She said as she was scratching her side as it was being slightly tickled. She then looked down and saw Klein's tail. She then poked it, only getting a swish in return. "Found him." She said with a grin and dragged him out with her silk.

"Hey careful you'll spill the rum." He said as he poured an upside down cup.

"No fair I still need to catch up." She said and then let him down.

"Well I can see that he is enjoying the ship's luxuries." A voice came and Mero and Rachnera looked over to see a shark mermaid with black hair in a ponytail and was dressed in a rather revealing captain's uniform and also using a walker

"Who are you, and also aren't shark mermaids pirates." Mero asked

"Well I am the captain of this fine vessel, name's Nora. And yes but I am one of the ones trying to abstain from piracy." She said with a bow. "Now as I don't want to worry about passengers falling overboard, Mina can you bring mister Klein to his room." She said looking to the blonde minotaur.

"Yes ma'am" She said and slung Klein over her shoulder and started walking towards his room. Klein waved and fell asleep.

"Now everyone be ready for dinner in three hours." She said through a radio which sounded over the intercom. "Also miss Rachnera you may want to stop getting drunk on tea as you won't want a massive hangover." She said and then walked away.

"Oh fine, but after dinner I am going to continue." She said putting down the bottle of tea.

After three hours had passed everyone, but Klein had arrived at the dining hall. Everyone was dressed up in dresses that fit their colors and Kimihito was wearing a suit.

"Where is Klein?" Miia asked noticing that he was missing.

"He is passed out drunk in his room." Rachnera said holding her head as she had a small headache.

Everyone was having conversations and Miia was cuddling up next to Kimihito. Nora sat down at the round table everyone was at and said "We hope you enjoy our cooking." She said and many extra species chefs came into the room with many dishes of food for everyone's taste. Everyone marbled at the way the food looked and then began to feast.

Meanwhile unbeknownst to them many hooks jumped onto the ship followed by fishmen, shark mermaids, and also a few scyllas. Soon enough they made their way past the rooms and to the dining hall. Once in the dining hall they surrounded everyone and a scarred shark mermaid wearing a black trench coat with a button up shirt with the middle buttons buttoned, wearing a musketeer fashioned hat, but also looking exactly like Nora said "Give us all of your valuables and surrender yourselves to us." She had a rapier unsheathed and pointed at them all. She then looked in shock as she saw Nora and said "Ah so this is where you have been you little urchin. Abandoning the family tradition!"

"Oh please, you're still on that? Just drop it I don't want to steal to live. I just want an honest living." She said as she stood up and was knocked back down. "And also these people didn't bring any valuables."

"Well then I Captain Razor Tail will take all of you hostage and claim this ship." She said and had her followers tie everyone up. They left the girls and Kimihito in the dining hall while they were rounding up the crew and putting them on the main deck.

"Don't bother with the cabins all the passengers are in the dining hall!" A voice sounded outside of Klein's room and he awoke from his drunkenness.

"Oh hell. Great dream. Now what was that noise?" Klein asked himself stumbling over to the door and put his ear to it, hearing screams and also loud footsteps and then a voice yelled for the capture of the crew. "Oh that can't be good. But I can't be any help right now I just have to wait till the boat comes to a stop." He said as his hangover was kicking in.


	7. Nothing Says Tropical More Than Pirates?

Author's Note

I am sorry for skipping out on making this yesterday and breaking the update pattern, if you really do care about that. I do have a reason for this though and that is the past few knights I have not been sleeping well and I was having in my opinion minor sleep deprivation. Anyways just felt like explaining that so without any more delay please enjoy the chapter.

It had been four hours since the cruise ship had been hijacked by pirates. In the dining hall Kimihito and the girls were sitting tied up and with no surveillance by the pirates.

"Mmmmm we didn't even get to finish our food!" Papi said with a hint of sadness.

"Be glad that you'll be able to have food in the future." Centorea said with a tone of slight anger as she was angered that she could not do anything and thought they were going to be imprisoned or who knows what.

"Don't worry Cerea, Klein has not been captured most likely. So we may have a chance." Kimihito said giving Centorea a reassuring glance.

"Ok I think I can go around without having the worst migraine ever." Klein said as he walked over to his stuff and put on his black hoodie and jeans and then he walked over to the door. He heard chatter outside and he let the door open, making noise to attract the ones talking.

"Hey what was that?" One of them asked and they both went to the door. They both walked in and one said "Must've been open alrea-" He was cut off as he was whacked in the back of the head by Klein's staff and the other turned around and was about to stab Klein but also received a whack to the head.

"Stupid fishmen. Now where would my friends be? Well time to interrogate." He said as he wrapped some rope that they had on them around them. He then kicked the tallest one lightly and said "Wake up."

"Huh, what, where are we. Wait a second, how dare you! As soon as we get out of this we-" He was saying but was cut off.

"Shut up. Now where are the passengers being held?" He said as he kneeled down and was scratching his claws down the trunk of a palm tree. "And if you don't tell me I'll turn you and your friend into Sushi." He said giving a scary glare.

"Um…um…please no! The passengers are being held separate from the crew. They are being held in the dining hall. Now please don't kill us!" The fishman said looking away as he was fearful of getting killed.

"Thanks. Now go to sleep." He said whacking the fishman over the head, knocking him out. He then began his way to the dining hall, following signs to do so.

"Where are Jeeves and Gil?" A female voice sounded from down the hall and when Klein looked he saw a blue haired eel mermaid with an impatient face.

"I'm gonna hate myself for this." He said as he tossed a vase that was next to him to the hall across from him. The eel mermaid was slithering to where the noise came from and Klein knocked her out. "Okay there is not a lot of resistance so I should be very care-" He was whispering to himself but then heard many voices coming from the direction he was going. He looked around for a place to hide and saw a maid cart and hid in it.

"Alright ye' bums move the prisoners into the cave. Hmmm what's this? Evelyn have you been drinking on the job again?" Captain Razor Tail said as she poked the eel mermaid with her sword as it was sheathed.

"N-no captain, something whacked me over the head." She said getting back up and rubbing her head.

"Excuses excuses, go back and help the others escort the crew of this ship into the cave." Razor Tail said as she and many others of her crew were escorting Kimihito and the girls.

' _Damn! I guess I'll have to follow them.'_ Klein thought as he waited for the pirates to pass. Once they did he followed behind at a safe distance until they were on deck and stepping off onto the ground of an island that looked uninhabited. "An island? This is really cliché for pirates next thing you know there gonna have them walk the plank." Klein said as he watched the pirates go onto the beach and escort everyone to a cave, which Klein assumed was a prison. "Now if I am to do this I need to free this ship's crew somehow. Hmmm depends on how many pirates are escorting them." He said and moved as a rapier struck next to his head and he turned to see the pirates that were escorting the crew behind him. He counted out 12 pirates and said "Oh come on now you're trying to kill me? Now now you should never sneak up on a wolf for they might bite." He said whacking the fishman pirate in his side and sent him overboard. _'I can't let the anger get up really high or else this whole island will most likely end up in shreds.'_ He thought and blocked as the next pirate came at him. He then engaged in a duel with another couple of pirates and said "This isn't too fair." He blocked a slash and kneed the mermaid in the gut that sent the slash. While he was dealing with three attacking from the front the eel mermaid from earlier snuck up behind him and sent her sword through his chest.

"That's payback for earlier." She said and everyone who was attacking Klein backed off, thinking him done for. She smiled as she tried pulling out her sword and couldn't. To her shock Klein was laughing and asked "Why are you laughing?! You are as good as dead!" The crew were too in shock and watched as Klein turned around and had yanked the sword out. He grabbed the mermaid by the throat with his claws digging in slightly.

"You obviously don't know about werewolves, you should study up in the next life." He said as he started squeezing and watched as she tried to pull his arm off from around her throat. Klein then looked to the pirates, seeing their fear and then he looked to the crew, seeing their faces he then began to frown himself and then looked to the mermaid he was about to kill and then sighed, dropping her he then said "You have mercy. Now who else would like to try and kill me?" He looked at the fearful faces of the pirates and watched as they all ran or slithered off of the side.

A clapping sounded as it got closer Klein turned to see the captain. "That was impressive, not only did you not flinch from being stabbed but you scared my entire crew. Now don't worry I would like you to join us at our little settlement for drinks."

"Fine but I expect to get my friends back." Klein said as he collapsed his staff and put it in the pocket of his hoodie. He followed the captain and was followed by the eel mermaid and other of the pirates that were escorting the crew. Once at the settlement just behind a gathering of trees Klein looked upon it and thought _'God this so cliché.'_ The town was a shanty town with shacks.

"This is our fine town which we built from pieces of sunken ships and such." She said as they entered and sat at a large table in the middle of town. "Now if you want your friends back and the crew of the ship you will have to free us from Ol' Redeye. He has claimed many of me crew and patrols the island like a hawk."

"That's it? Alright what exactly is Ol' Redeye?" Klein asked resting his head on his hands.

"Oh just a great white shark with a scarred red eye." She said with an innocent look.

"Oh okay then. Do you swear?" He asked

"Yes."

"On all of your rum?" He asked with a smirk.

"Y-you bastard. Fine!" She said with anger.

As the sun rose on the sea Klein had gotten a harpoon ready and had a few fishmen behind him with nets. They all entered the water and soon enough a fin appeared on the surface and Klein said "Get those nets ready once he is close throw them on him." He dove under, keeping his eyes open even though they burned. He saw the massive shark and thought _'Enough sushi for a month.'_ He let it get close and once it did the fishmen threw nets on the shark and watched as it struggled to swim. He then swam up to the gnashing jaws of the shark and jabbed the harpoon into the eye of the shark and held it there as it died. _'That wasn't so hard af-'_ He was thinking then his thoughts cut off when the shark awoke and bit onto Klein's abdomen and thrashed him back and forth. _'Die, Die, DIE!'_ He was thinking as he was stabbing the shark repeatedly in the eye and after a couple of minutes the shark stopped thrashing. _'Hopefully it is really dead and I can go up for air.'_ He thought and swam to the surface and as he did he took a giant gasp of air.

"Very good! And you're still in one piece. Now once we get back you're friends and the crew of the cruise will be freed." The captain said as she watched from the shore.

"Good. What are you going to do with the shark?" He asked as he watched the men drag it on the shore

"Oh we'll be having grilled shark tonight." She said and gave him a hand up.

Once back to the shanty town the crew and Kimhito along with the girls were set free and the crew was boarding the ship, but Captain Nora was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey where is Captain Nora?" Klein asked looking around.

"Well I said you're friends and the crew. I never said anything about the captain." Razor Tail replied with an evil and creepy grin. "If you want her free as well then you'll have to beat me in a drinking competition." She said and the pirates laughed as no one had ever beat her in a drinking contest.

"I accept your challenge." Klein said with a smirk.

"No Klein, no one has ever beat my sister at this. They have all dropped on the 15th cup." Nora said as she had been wheeled in tied to a wheel chair.

"Don't worry I can handle my drink." He said and a table had been brought in front of the two and mugs began to line the table.

"Now starting the rum challenge is Captain Razor Tail the title defender and the challenger Klein the werewolf. The same rules as always, whoever finishes their 25 mugs first wins or whoever stands the longest. Begin!" The mermaid judge said and Klein and Razor Tail began chugging down their mugs.

"I didn't know Klein liked his alcohol so much." Miia said as she and the others watch Klein keep pace with the captain.

"You cannot hope to keep going like this!" The captain said as she was in-between her 5th and 6th mug.

"Keep talking." Klein said still keeping pace.

As they were both into their 15th mugs they both had red lines running across their faces. "Boy this is the first time someone has been able to keep up." Razor Tail said slamming down her mug.

"Well this is only the second time that I have had rum. Also I think I am going to have the worst migraine in the morning." Klein said also slamming down his mug. They both continued to chug away and were really slowing down. They were both on their last mug.

"Well bottoms up." She said laughing and began chugging then she slipped and her mug fell. Klein continued to drink his and once done he slammed it down.

"Well Captain Razor I believe we shall be taking your sister back to her ship." Klein said leaning on the table with his right arm.

"You know what I don't care. I think I'm gonna be sick." She said and slumped forward with an aching stomach.

"Captain Nora!" The crew that hadn't returned to the ship all yelled with glee as they ran over to their captain and brought her back to the ship.

"Ugh, Kimihito we need to bring some of this home." Klein said as he fell back into the sand and off the bench. "Ugh someone help me back to my room." He said and was lifted up by Rachnera and Centorea.

"Snowball that was a nice thing you did." Rachnera said with glee as she yanked on his arm and pulled him into her bosom.

"Indeed you saved everyone and the captain." Centorea said as she yanked him into her.

"Ladies please don't play tug of war with me or else I might just get rid of all that rum." Klein said with a smirk and heard everyone laugh.


	8. Migraine

Klein laid in his room as he had the worst hangover ever. "Ugh I feel like absolute hell." He said as he turned on his front to not see the sun shining in his eyes.

"Well you should have listened to the captain and just let them keep her." Rachnera said with a grin as she was sunbathing in a lawn chair.

"Well the crew probably wouldn't leave without her so I figured may as well save us from hearing all sorts of complaints. Also why are you sunbathing in here?" He asked turning on his side to look at Rachnera.

"Well the sun is positioned right over your room so I figured may as well get a tan." She said and yawned.

"Whatever you do don't fall asleep or else you'll get so sun burnt." He said with a chuckle as he brought a blanket over his head.

"Hmmm alright then do me a favor and put some lotion on my back?" Rachnera asked as she flipped over onto her front.

"Fine." Klein said with a sigh and hopped out of his hammock and grabbed the lotion next to Rachnera. She untied her bikini top and Klein began to rub lotion on her back and said "Don't turn?"

She grinned and pretended to hear him incorrectly and turned saying "What I didn't hear you?"

Klein was blushing brightly and he turned around to look away saying "I said don't turn. Ugh this isn't a good combo. I'm gonna sit down." Klein sat down holding his head and his nose began to bleed.

"Snowball are you okay?" Rachnera asked tying her top back together.

"No too much excitement for the yesterday. My transformation cycle reset two days ago and yesterday and the day before I would have been killed if I were normal, so tonight my cycle will reset and right now this migraine isn't helping. If I were to transform here I would not want to hurt anyone as I'm sure the crew wouldn't realize that either. And something that is really screwing with my head is that I almost killed one of the pirates without thinking. Gah! I want this migraine to stop!" Klein explained as he started to sink his claws into his head, making slight scratches.

"Snowball first of all calm down. Secondly come here." Rachnera said as she hugged him and pulled his back to her. "Now why don't we go to the deck with the hot tub? Heat is supposed to be good for a headache." She said and let him go and left the room.

"Got nothing better to do so I may as well go." He said and changed into a pair of swim trunks. He then made his way to the deck at the front of the ship which had the hot tub on it. He held a towel over his head, keeping the sun off of him. He then came up upon the hot tub and saw Rachnera.

"Snowball go ahead and hop in, the water is perfect." She said as she sunk in deeper to the water. Klein stepped in slowly and relaxed as he felt the warmth. He dunked his head under for a bit and sighed as he brought his head back out.

"This is nice and my migraine is not hurting as much. Thank you for suggesting this Rachnera." He said as he laid his head back and relaxed.

"I'm starting to get dizzy so I think I am going to go bathe in the sun." Rachnera said as she got out and went up a deck and laid down into a chair. After she left a splash was heard and Klein looked into the pool nearby to see everyone had entered the pool or were around it.

"Klein, why are you here and not back at your room?" Mero asked as she rolled up next to the hot tub.

"Oh…Rachnera said that heat would help a migraine." He said.

"Oh that sounds about right. You wouldn't mind if I joined would you?" She asked politely.

"Not at all." He said and sunk the bottom half of his head in the water.

She hopped in and said "I'm glad they made this hot tub to allow mermaids to enter it. It is quite nice."

"You've never been in a hot tub?" Klein asked as he popped his head back up.

"No only a hot spring as the water of hot tubs usually have chemicals in them that would be bad for me." She said

"Oh I had forgotten about that." He said and felt his migraine faintly. "I owe Rachnera for this, my migraine is almost gone." He said with glee.

"Well then because you said that I'm gonna need your help in a bit." Rachnera said as she walked by.

Klein lowered his ears and grinned saying "I should pay more attention to the surrounding area next time." Mero chuckled and then got out and went into the pool with the others.

Klein soaked for a few more minutes and once done he got out and was walking up to the upper deck.

"Snowball. As I remember I need your help applying sun tan lotion to my back." She said and laid down and undid her top.

"Alright, but this time don't turn over." He said and started applying the lotion to her back.

"Oh fine, I guess I'll just have you do my front then." She said with a grin. "And remember you still owe me." She said melodically.

Klein blushed and said "Fine, but only because you cured my migraine. Also why can't you do your front?"

"Well I don't want to cut myself with my hands, also I like having people do stuff for me." She said with a coy expression.

"I see. Well then your back is done. So now you can turn over." Klein said and Rachnera tied her top and turned onto her back. Klein then began applying lotion to her stomach and said "You have soft skin." He blushed realizing that he said that out loud.

"Thank you. Also you're not done yet." She said and pointed to her breasts. He sighed and lightly began applying lotion to her breasts with a bright red blush on his face. Rachnera said "Oh come now you need to rub harder than that." She blushed as he rubbed slightly harder and gave an incredibly relaxed expression. She then gave a slight moan as he was near her nipples.

"Okay I'm pretty sure that is all of your front." Klein said turning away with a bright blush.

"I suppose so." Rachnera said as she sat upwards and sighed.

"I feel kind of perverted." He said and sat down next to Rachnera.

"Oh don't feel like that." She said and then leaned back into her chair. _'Besides you haven't even caught up to me yet.'_ She thought and grinned.

Later in the day everyone had gathered at the bottom of the ship, as the captain said she had a surprise for them. "Now if you'll all step through this door you'll be able to see something amazing." She said and had the minotaurs open the doors and once everyone was in they were all in awe as they were standing on a glass floor. They watched as many fish swam by and they saw the floor was covered with many plants and animals.

"This is so beautiful." Miia said and brought Kimihito into a squeeze and said "Don't you think so Darling?"

"Y-yes." He said with a stupid expression.

"The great thing about this room is that the glass would take a lot to break as it is incredibly thick." Nora said and walked over to the sushi bar. "Also we have a sushi bar, so you can eat and watch at the same time. Now enjoy." She said and everyone split up, some looking at the ocean floor and some over to an area full of bean bag chairs and water furniture.

"Papi likes the chair." Papi said as she practically melted into it.

Klein sat at the sushi bar along with Miia and Centorea who all ordered a sushi to their taste buds. "This is pretty good." He said as he took his first bite.

"Indeed." Mero said

"They know their vegetables well." Centorea said.

As time passed Nora looked at the time as she sat in the bridge. "Hmmm it is 5:00 and I believe there will be a full moon tonight." She said as she grabbed the microphone and said over the speakers "Be sure to get to bed early as it is a full moon tonight and we have some male passengers tonight."

"Oh that's right there'll be a full moon tonight." Miia said with an evil smirk.

"Don't get any ideas Miia. Would you really want to go after Master on a full moon when you don't even realize what you're doing?" Centorea asked, glaring at Miia.

Klein and Kimihito sat in the lounge and nobody was there. "Where did the girls go?" Klein asked as he tossed darts at a dart board.

"No idea. I think they all went down to the underwater lounge and then they are probably going to their rooms because of the announcement." Kimihito said sipping some tea.

"Besides the fishmen aren't you and I the only guys on the ship?" Klein asked as he went to retrieve the darts.

"Yes and I think I saw all the fishmen jump off of the boat as soon as we stopped." Kimihito said as he went to throw his darts.

"Then let's hope that they all go to sleep because I don't feel like being dog piled on top of." Klein said drinking his tea.

"Oh I hope so too." Kimihito said as he went to get his darts.

"I win." Klein said as he hit the center with all three of his darts. Then they both sat in front of a TV and turned on a movie. "But just in case they are up and about right now I'm gonna open up the vents.

"Maybe they're in here." Miia's voice sounded from outside the lounge and Kimihito and Klein both hopped into the vents. "No I guess not." Miia said sadly and then continued on.

"Okay I think it is safe for now." Kimihito said and popped out of the vent.

"I knew you were hiding Darling!" Miia said as she dragged Kimihito over to her and then ran off with him followed by the other girls.

Klein sighed and popped out of the vent and said "Well he'll be in bad shape in the morning. But luckily it was just him."

"That's what you think Snowball." Rachnera said as she popped up behind Klein.

"Oh hell." Klein said as he was dragged away by his legs and to Rachnera's room. "Now you put some lotion on me so I think I'll do something for you."


	9. Relaxation

Klein hid in the dining hall along with Kimihito as it was the end of the full moon. "I swear that they don't go to bed early on purpose." Klein said popping his head up from behind a table.

"Yeah probably I just hope they don't find us again." Kimihito said as too peaked his head up from behind the table. "I'll watch out…what are you doing?" He said and looked to Klein who was drinking.

"Drinking some whiskey to steady my nerves. This stuff burns bad, but it is making me calmer." Klein said as he took a shot of whiskey that he nabbed from the bar.

"You really should stop drinking." Kimihito mumbled as he ducked when he heard a glass fall and looked only to see that it was placed on the edge of the table.

"You need to stop worrying so much." Klein said as he swished his glass and then drank it. "Okay no more burning, I need something to cool it down." He said and went into the kitchen.

"No wait they could be in there!" Kimihito exclaimed as he reached to try and grab Klein's shirt to stop him.

"Nah you just worry too much." Klein said and entered through the doors and began looking through the fridge and saw only stuff he had to cook. He then went into the freezer and saw some mint ice cream and said "Perfect, cold and minty." He then went back out of the kitchen with a spoon and saw the girls all looking for Kimihito. He looked them in the eye left to right and slowly backed into the kitchen. He took out his staff and placed it through the handle of the door and against the wall, locking the door.

"Klein open up! We just want darling and possibly you." Miia said as the door was banged on repeatedly.

"No Kimihito in here. You should probably look behind you." He said and the girls looked to the exit and saw Kimihito crawling out on his hands and knees. He slowly turned his head and then he ran for it.

"Darling why are you running? Let's cuddle!" Miia said as she and the others chased after him.

"Now hopefully there is no way Rachnera got in here." He said and sat down in front of the door and heard steps outside and backed up to the side of the door as it a web began to come down from the top and wrapped around his staff, yanking it out. He sat to the side and was eating his ice cream.

"Oh Snowball are you in here? Oh what is that?" Rachnera asked as she poked her head in and looked to the corner he was in.

"Just some ice cream. Here try some." He said with a grin as he had a plan. Rachnera took a bite and she smiled and began to chow down on it.

"This is so good. And-ow, ow, ow!" She said as she held her head as she had a brain freeze. "What is this, did you spike this?" She asked with a grin at Klein.

"Nope just you ate it too fast and got a brain freeze. See ya." He said as he ran out of the room and to his room. "Now maybe I can get a good night sleep. I doubt they'll think to check my room." He said to himself and face planted into his hammock and went to sleep.

"Snowball that wasn't a very nice trick." Rachnera said with a pout as Klein exited his room.

"Well I kind of wanted to sleep in peace. So now would you like me to hang out with you?" Klein said as he walked to the front deck.

"Well now that you mention it. I wouldn't mind someone to accompany me while I fish." She said walking by him with two fishing poles.

"Fishing actually sounds nice and relaxing." Klein said as he took a pole and followed Rachnera to the side of the boat where it was wide open and fish were jumping out of the water. They both cast their lines and let the hooks bob. They both got a bite and they both began to reel them in, Klein's was bigger as it pulled more on the pole. "I got something large." He said. Rachnera pulled up a salmon and grinned as she put it in between her breasts.

"Oh there is no need to gloat about what is in your pants." She giggled and watched Klein blush and go flying back as his line snapped. "Also I need your help for a second." She said with her usual melodic tone.

"What is it?" He said and blushed even more when he saw that the fish she caught was in her bosom.

"I need you to grab this fish as I can't without the danger of cutting myself." She said with a blush.

"Fine I'll do it." Klein said and looked away as he went to grab the tail of the fish and couldn't find it.

Rachnera had dropped the fish and moved her chest to the left and said "It moved over to the right side!" She said giggling more as Klein blushed even more. His hand then stopped at the bottom of her top.

"You dropped it didn't you?" He asked as he turned to look at her and then took his arm out and said "You're devious aren't you?" He gave her a glare that said he would get even and Rachnera just giggled.

"Now I guess we're even." She said and continued to fish.

Klein sat in a float in the middle of the pool and said "Just a couple more days 'til we go home. May as well relax a little and not worry about doing any devious favors." He said thinking of Rachnera. He was about to fall asleep when a splash of water hit his face and he sat up to see that the employees were entering the pool followed by the girls except for Suu, Papi, and Rachnera. "Must be their day off." He said and then shook his head back and forth, attempting to dry his hair. He didn't realize that he splashed the two minotaurs.

"Oh so you want to play that? Okay our turn." The blonde haired one said as they both sent a giant splash of water towards Klein, knocking him off of his float. Klein pulled his hair away from his eyes and looked to the two giggling and decided it would be best to be careful where to shake his head.

Klein got back on the float he was knocked from and let his hair touch the water, with his face facing outwards. He had his eyes closed and the minotaurs decided to mess with him. They both swam on either side of his head and then stood up, lifting his head upwards with their breasts. Klein opened his eyes and saw that they were both looking down at him and grinning. "Sir if you wanted to nap then you should be sleeping in one of the lawn chairs by the sides of the pool." They both said and giggled. Klein realized what he was resting his head on and blushed.

"I think I'll just go and do that." He said dropping into the water and began swimming to get out. Once out of the pool he left to go to the lounge after he went to his room to change. "I swear that all these girls are toying with me." He said on his way to the lounge, which was empty when he got there. "Hopefully some peace and quiet." He said and began to play pool.

After he finished a game another entered the lounge and said "I guess I'm not the only one who likes this room." Klein turned to see Nora in a black tank top with a jean skirt.

"Captain, you look different." Klein said as he set the table back up.

"Well it is the crew's day off." She said as she used her crutches to get over to the bar and she made herself a margarita. "You a big pool player?" She asked Klein as she drank.

"No, I just always wanted to after seeing it on TV so many times." He said and hit the balls dead center, sending them everywhere. "What about you captain?" He asked.

"Yes a little here and there, but I can never find anyone to play against as I always end up crushing them." She said and walked over to the table and sat in a chair next to the table, watching Klein play. "Are you sure you have never played before?" She joked as Klein was nailing every shot and missing every now and then.

"Yep. How about you play a round against me?" He said as he finished up the round.

"All right, but just know I warned you." She said and got a cue and as soon as Klein reset the game and the two were about to begin when Nora put down two pint mugs and filled them with rum. "Winner doesn't have to drink, loser does." Klein sighed and then began. He got two balls in before he missed and the captain took over. "Now watch and learn boy." She said and got double the number before she missed.

"I may as well start drinking now." He said as he went back to the game and got three balls in. The captain then got two more in before missing. Klein then finished up the game and said "I guess I don't have to drink.

"Well you are the first to beat me, so I guess I get to drink." She said and began downing her pint and once done she had a faint red line running across her face. "Okay now how's about a rematch?" She said and after the match she drank another pint, darkening the line. "Third times a charm." She said only to drink another pint.

"Would you like to go again captain?" Klein asked as he chuckled, putting the pool cues away.

"You're good, now do me a favor and help me to my room." She said as she couldn't stand without falling back down. Klein picked her up and went the way to her room and once there he set her down. "Your hair is so soft." She said with a chuckle as she slid her side past his hair. "Now keep me company with your soft hair." She said, pulling him down under her breasts and hugging him.

' _I deal with this enough at home, why here too?'_ He thought and tried to get away, but was unsuccessful as she rolled on top of him. He then heard her sleeping and got out very quietly and went back to his room and said "Sometimes I regret having soft hair."


	10. Roadkill

The ship pulled into the port as it had been a week and a few days. "No more dangers of blood rushing to my head. I hope" Klein said as he entered the passenger seat of the truck that he came in, along with Miia, Rachnera, and Centorea. They waved goodbye to the crew and took off before everyone in Smith's car. "We'll probably be back about a half hour or more before they do." He said and rested his head.

"Smith does like her coffee." Centorea said as she sighed.

Klein was about to doze off when he noticed that a figure jumped out in front of them. The truck began skidding as the driver stomped on the brake, causing the truck to slow down at a very fast pace, making the occupants jerk forward as well as Klein and still hit the figure. "Ah shit. Everyone ok back there?" He asked as he took his head off of the dashboard, his head bleeding.

"Yes once someone gets off of my tail!" Miia said as Centorea began to stand up.

"Aye nothing more than just a bump to the head." She said as she held the side of her head in pain.

"Just fine Snowball." Rachnera said as she had stuck to the back doors with a web.

"Okay. Well stay in here." He said as he and the driver got out and checked on what they hit and were both shocked when they saw that there was a werewolf in their form, reverting back to normal form. Once back to their normal form, they realized that the wolf was a woman. She had white hair going down to the arch of her back that looked like it was a bedhead style. Her skin was a pale white, showing that she got hardly any sun. She was tall being 6'6 and muscular showing that she also knew a hard day's work, also she had a rather large bust. "It is a girl. You better be glad you hit her when she was transformed and not almost transformed." Klein said looking to the driver. Klein noticed that her clothing was torn on the front side as he was about to turn her over. "Maybe we should have the girls bring her in the back." He said with a blush, laying her back on her front. The driver went to the back and opened it up to let the girls out and they came to the front of the truck and saw the girl. "Could you guys perhaps bring her in the back?" Klein asked as he put a hand next to his eyes as to not get a glimpse of the woman's chest.

"Why don't you do it Snowball?" Rachnera asked teasingly as she and Centorea lifted up the woman and brought her to the back.

"Because I have some decency!" He barked and got back in the truck and continued off.

They had gotten back before Kimihito and everyone with him. They put the girl on the couch, after they bandaged her up and the girls gave her some clothing that weren't torn. They all sat nearby and watched her and she began blinking her eyes, which were golden. She then popped up and yelled "I don't want to join your cause!" She then calmed down and looked around her to see the girls and Klein. She glared at Klein and asked with her accent kicking in now that she was not yelling "Are you with them?"

Klein gave a baffled look and asked "And who is them?"

"I don't know their name, but they are made up of werewolves and a few other extraspecies. But you don't look like any of them." She said and sighed. She swung her feet off of the couch and said "I guess I'll trust you. Name's Sasha Drenkov, I have come here to be in a better area then back in Siberia freezing. And all of yours?" She took out a hair tie and put her hair into a ponytail.

"My name is Miia."

"I am Rachnera Arachnera."

"I am Centorea Shianus, a proud member of the noble centaur race." Centorea said as she took her usual stance whenever she says that.

"Do you never get tired of saying that?" Miia said with a sigh and screamed when her tail got stepped on.

"And you who are you other wolf?" Sasha asked as she turned to look at Klein.

"My name is Klein." He said as he turned to the door as it opened and everyone else came in.

"We're back." Smith said as she poked her head in first and saw Sasha and said "Ah so you are the one the driver hit. How are you feeling? And also I would like to hear everything up until you were hit." She sat down in a reclining chair and gave her attention to Sasha.

"I am fine. As for what happened, I was doing my usual work for the bar. I was throwing a man who was getting handsy with some patrons out. So I drug him to the door and he pleaded me to wait, and so as he and I were bickering someone snuck up behind me and whacked me on the head and I fell unconscious. I soon awoke restrained to a chair and could not move. I heard a voice say welcome to the resistance and when I looked it was a brown haired werewolf along with two others. So I asked him what he meant and he said that it was a resistance against the home stay program so I just laughed hysterically when he said it was like prison and all home-stays were mistreated. So because I did so they told me that a pureblood werewolf's blood is like drug that induces rage. He said for me to help them that they were going to harvest my blood and for two days they did so and they cut too much as I had taken on so much pain that I transformed and I assume that I got out as I don't remember after that." She said and started trembling slightly.

"It's alright you are safe here with Kimihito and the others. However I will have M.O.N watching this house in case they track you. Now I'm going to go and fill out some dreaded paperwork." Smith said as she walked out the door and to her car.

"What did you mean by pureblood?" Kimihito asked as he sat down on the couch.

"There are three types of werewolves. The first ones are purebloods which can be identified by their pure white or jet black hair and that they can transform. Under them there are half-bloods which have generic hair colors and when they transform they only gain muscle mass. And lastly there are mutts which can be told by their agility and skittish nature, they also have unkempt features such as long claws and they are very scraggily looking." Sasha said.

"How come you never told us any of this Klein?" Miia asked with her hands on her hips.

"You never asked." He said as he took a sip of some cold tea.

"So now there are two Snowballs!" Rachnera said with glee as she grabbed both of them and pulled them into a hug.

"What does she mean by Snowball?" Sasha whispered to Klein as they both squirmed Rachnera's grip.

"It's something she started calling me after I got here and they all started feeling my hair and enjoying how soft it is. So be careful around here." Klein whispered back as he took off towards his room. Everyone else left the room except for Sasha who sat back down.

As night came Sasha went to sleep on the couch, but kept tossing and turning as it was hard for her to get comfortable. She eventually got up and went to the kitchen to see if there was anything to help her sleep. She was then stepped into a loop and it caught around her ankle. She looked down and asked "What's this?" She went down to yank on it but she was then lifted up and brought to Rachnera's room.

"Now I haven't messed with Snowball too much because he is a man, but I can test my webbing skills on you." Rachnera said as she bent down to eye level with Sasha.

"Do you do this often?" Sasha asked with a plain and straight face.

"Oh don't worry I am only messing with you so don't worry." She said and let Sasha down. She then said "Now if you are looking for some place comfortable I can spin you a hammock down there." She pointed to Klein's room.

"But isn't that Klein's room though?" She asked with a raised brow.

"It is but he shouldn't mind at all, I mean it is a big room." She said as she climbed down, holding Sasha. Once down to the ground Rachnera spun a hammock for Sasha in no time flat. "Now enjoy." Rachnera said melodically and went back to her room.

"She is very strange, but also nice. I don't know why Klein said to watch out for her." She said as she crawled into her hammock and dozed off.

As morning came Sasha yawned and found herself entangled in the hammock and she said "So this is why." She sighed and heard as Klein came over.

"Rachnera, make this?" He asked as he opened the hammock up to let her down.

"Yes, does she not like me?" She asked as she stood back up and brushed herself off.

""No she likes you, I don't think she hates anyone. She just loves to mess with everyone." He said and went to the kitchen. Sasha followed and they sat down before everyone else. "I guess this is what goes on around here when you wake up early." Klein said with a yawn as the sun began to shine through the window.

"You don't usually wake up this early?" She asked also with a yawn.

"No I usually wake up later." He said as he laid his head on his arms.

"Now no sleeping on the table." Sasha said flicking him in the ear.

"Ow. I guess you were a bouncer." He said rubbing his ear. Kimihito came down and yawned as he put his shoes and coat on.

"You're up early Klein." He said as he walked into the kitchen with Centorea to check on what groceries they needed. "Would you guys like to come with me and Cerea to the market?"

"Sure, I would like to repay you for letting me stay here." Sasha said as she got up and followed the two. She then went back in and grabbed Klein.

"Ok I guess I'll go too." He said as he put his hands behind his head and followed. Once out of the house they were walking when somebody walked by and bumped into Kimihito.

"Sorry sir." The man said as he turned around and walked into Sasha who picked him up by his arm.

"Give it back pick pocket." She said holding her hand out.

"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about." He said with a straight face. He then was shook back and forth and said "Okay, Okay! Here." He dropped the wallet into her hand and was tossed behind the group.

"How did you notice that?" Kimihito asked as he caught his wallet when Sasha tossed it to him.

"Working as a bouncer has its skills." She said and continued to follow. Once to the market they noticed that there was hardly any customers there. "This seems like a great place to get groceries from." Sasha said as she looked around.

"I'll wait here." Klein said as he sat against a wall.

Kimihito chuckled and said "I guess he isn't used to being up this early. Now Cerea take this and buy some vegetables and eggs and Sasha could you get some bread?" He gave each of them money and once they were at the correct market stall he went to the meat and bumped into a brown haired man and said "Sorry."

"It is quite alright. I should watch where I am going." He said rubbing the back of his head and watched as Kimihito walked by and gave an evil smirk. ' _So now we found her, and there is a second one. That equals more of their precious blood.'_ He thought as he pushed his ear back down as it popped up. He then walked away as Sasha got back to Kimihito and raised a brow as she saw the back of the person and shrugged it off.


End file.
